


Tür 5 - Atmosphäre

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lights, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: London zur Weihnachtszeit... <3
Relationships: Ellie Holmes & Sally Havisham
Series: It´s Christmastime [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 4





	Tür 5 - Atmosphäre

Ich liebe London zur Weihnachtszeit.  
Denn die ganze Stadt ist mit Weihnachtslichtern geschmückt und es herrscht selbst im größten Einkaufschaos irgendwie noch eine heimelige Atmosphäre.

Es war ein Samstagnachmittag und schon dunkel, sodass man eben diese Beleuchtung überall sah.

Sally und ich schlenderten über den ein und anderen Weihnachtsmarkt, und während wir so durch die Innenstadt liefen, redeten wir über Gott und die Welt, tratschten über den neusten Klatsch und lästerten mal so richtig ab über Leute, die uns in letzter Zeit auf die Nerven gegangen waren.

Als wir uns in einem kleinen Café an der Regents Street Geschichten zu den Leuten ausdachten, die an uns vorbeigingen entschieden wir den Nachmittag damit abzuschließen uns in der Kosmetikabteilung von Harrods schminken zu lassen.  
Sturges holte uns ab und während wir auf dem Weg nach Knightsbridge, waren kuschelte ich mich an Sally.

Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne sie machen würde sie war beste Freundin, große Schwester und Mutter in einem mit ihr konnte ich über Sachen reden, über die ich mit niemand sonst reden konnte.

Als wir wieder an einer hell erleuchteten Straße vorbei fuhren, seufzte ich tief auf, Weihnachten war wirklich die schönste Zeit im Jahr.

**Author's Note:**

> Sturges ist der Fahrer der Holmes Familie.


End file.
